


Από τον γιο σου

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alexios is Deimos (Assassin's Creed), Angst, M/M, nothing overt just mentions cutting a vein in a somewhat self harm fashion, there is the faintest hint of reference to self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: "My voice will tell you all I have seen and written, and maybe you will find some sick comfort in its words. Should you have died, well… At least it is over for you."A letter from Deimos to his mother after he meets Kassandra.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Assassin's Creed Tumblr Discord Prompts





	Από τον γιο σου

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Greek for "From your son"

Dear  _ Mater _ ,

I met my sister today. Your firstborn. I know you will never read this; I will likely burn this letter when I am done as I have the others. But maybe it will somehow find its way to you in your dreams, should you still be alive. My voice will tell you all I have seen and written, and maybe you will find some sick comfort in its words. Should you have died, well… At least it is over for you. 

She looked like you,  _ mater _ . My sister. And I only say that because she doesn’t look like me.

Was that why you let me drop? Because I didn’t look like you and you had been expecting a handsome child? It’s funny how perhaps you felt that, it really is. How perhaps you felt that, when your own forgotten son grew to bear a face you don’t know, but one that they will make statues of when I become the legend I was born to be in the centuries to come, long after they’ve forgotten you and the Eagle Bearer.

I suppose I should thank you for that. Maybe perhaps for abandoning me to what you presumed was my fate. I’m the most powerful in all of Greece now, with a Cult spanning seas and countries there at my bidding

But do you miss your child? Even the smallest bit? Or are we fleas on a dog’s back to you? Sweet sister said she had been thrown as well, trying to save me of all things. Did you weep for your family then? Or did you walk from that mountain top with straight back and clear eyes? She said she was looking for you, did you know that? Despite everything. She begged me to help her in the name of family.

We are only family by virtue of the blood we share. And I would gladly cut my veins and let the blood pour out of me into the dirt if it meant I would lose you and the ties we share. Perhaps the Cult will spill your blood instead.

But I want you to tell me why before they do. Why did you let me fall? Why was she more special than I until that end?

Why do I not remember your face, but you haunt my dreams?

We will come for you,  _ mater _ . I will. And you will feel helpless, small. Just as I did. But there will be no one to save you as they did me. The Gods will turn their backs on you. The world will forget you. And once the Eagle Bearer is gone, no one will come looking for you.

~~ I am sorry,  _ mater _ . ~~

Goodbye. I hope I don’t see you again tonight.

Your only son,

Deimos

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely new for me, so I hope you enjoyed this weird deviation from the norm! I was inspired by prompts on the Assassin's Creed Discord server, so thank them!  
> Leave a comment or stop by my [tumblr](https://straight-into-the-animus.tumblr.com/) where I'm always taking new prompt ideas (Shipping or otherwise, I'm even happy to pop out headcanons or short ficlets) or always open for a chat! Thank you and have an amazing day! Safety and peace!


End file.
